


Mirror

by Buckesthetic



Series: Life Without Him [1]
Category: GMM, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, M/M, Not so scary but sad, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckesthetic/pseuds/Buckesthetic
Summary: A morning, A tragedy. A service. A reflection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part one! Enjoy and please comment! THX!! <3

It all happened so fast. The day had started like any other. From waking up to driving out to work. It was like a daily process. Completed without an actual thought. The windows were rolled down, letting the cool yet relaxing air blow in their hair. The sun was out and the faint hum of the radio could be heard. A pure morning for the both of them. Very word were spoken yet bright and loving smiles were exchanged at time to time. They held hands as they waited for the LA traffic to start moving. The light had finally turned and they began to move. Just as they were crossing-

He awoke in a bright room. Pure white light bounced off the walls and the floor. Tiles it was. White tiles to match the wall. There was a soft ringing in his ear. He didn't pay too much on it. The ring then turned to a steady beep. Like a heart. He relaxed a bit yet he had to move. He shifted slightly and he ached. His clothes, different from this morning. A cover laid on his lap. and his other was no where to be seen. To his side was a small table. A thing of flowers and his glasses. The frame and lens were cracked. How did he get here? The beeping sped up.

His head hurt. The ringing was louder and slowly quieted. He smelt smoke and glass was everywhere. His view flipped. His arm was freed from his bent metal trap ans he reached over to his left. Blood soaked clothes.  
" Hey...Rhett...." His breathe taken away from impact. No answer. He tried to move. No use. The only freedom he reached was the unbuckle of his seat belt. his eyes returned to his left. The driver still breathing yet unconscious. His heart pounded in his ears. Eyes blurred. They were hit. 

"Your friend is in a very unstable state. The car door was smashed into his side. He is lucky we were able to get most of the material out of him. We will just have to wait and see. Pray even." He sat now in a wheel chair. No new pair of glasses and sight was the last of his worries. The doctor rested a hand of his shoulder then leaving him in the room. He sat shocked and worried to his very last. 

He lost count of how long it has been. A few minutes. Hours? Who cares. Time wasn't important. He just wanted His other to be okay. To be awake and talking. How did this all happen? The day was perfect. He found himself staring out of the window most of his time. Trying not to think about the what if situations. The what if that will tare him apart. He had to be strong not to let his mind wonder wildly.


	2. 2

Flowers were all around and the time was set. He was standing by now and he had just put on a new suit. The sky, not as clear as the day it happened. No music no smiles. He adjusted his collar before grabbing his tie and taking his place in front of the mirror. He draped it over his shoulders. With a faint sigh, his eyes slowly glanced at himself. It wasn't supposed to be this way. His heart ached ore than his head back then. 

His eyes glues to their reflection. A new pair of glasses gave him the sight he didn't want. He saw his eyes were full of sorrow. He looked ill. They began to travel to his neck where the tie was to be tied. 

In the process, a hand rested on his shoulder. His head shot up only to make eye contact with the one man he had lost. This figure smiled lightly at him as the other hand placed in this other shoulder. He stood tall and calm. Peaceful. Heat built up in the eyes of the living man. tears weren't to be mistaken. This much taller figure's smile subsided and he reached up to wipe the hot streams away. The figure's thumb brushing over his lover's lips as the smile grew again. It's eyes saying he would be alright and that he would always love him. He let his tie remain untied as he stood still for the figure to remain vivid. The tears at a stand still. He didn't breathe afraid that the slightest movement would chase this living dream away. 

The figure caressed his lover's jaw and rested his forehead onto his own. Bending slightly to achieve so. The tears had returned with more power than before. Both of their eyes shut to savor the moment. The last moment they would ever have. The moment he was to never forget. 

He opened his eyes to his own reflection back in the state before. The figure was gone and his tie was tied. His eyes just stared back at him. That same ill-ful sorrowing look. A knock at the door broke his gaze. It was time. Time to stand in front of many others. Time for the service that had came too soon.


End file.
